Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device and a backlight module, and particularly relates to a display device and a backlight module having a light guide element.
Description of Related Art
With the prosperous development of the semiconductor industry and relevant electronic industries, smart phones, notebooks, and other digital display devices are being developed to become more convenient and multi-functional and exhibit an attractive design. When using these products, the display is an indispensable interface. Currently, liquid crystal display (LCD) has become the mainstream of displays. Since the liquid crystal panel of a liquid crystal display device itself does not emit light, a backlight module is required in the liquid crystal display device to obtain the light required to display a frame.
In the conventional assembling process, the backlight module and the liquid crystal panel are normally assembled into a liquid crystal display module (LCM). Then, the liquid crystal display module is adhered to a case and assembled with wirings and parts. Then, the case is assembled with a back cover to accomplish the liquid crystal display device. The backlight module and the liquid crystal panel need a back plate and a plastic frame member to be assembled into the liquid crystal display module. The back cover at the back surface of the backlight module is used as an appearance member of the display device. Also, the back cover requires an engagement structure to be engaged with the case. As there are many components involved in the arrangement and assembling, it is difficult to reduce the overall size of the display device and implement a slim bezel design. Also, the manufacturing cost of the display device is higher.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancing understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.